Delilah's Diary
Delilah's Diary is the name of two different books found in Dishonored 2. Entry One Transcript I painted the Ocean today. The clever tide left messages in froth and detritus on the rocks. The waves use a secret language to synchronize their efforts. If I could learn to speak as the waves do, then I would have a powerful ally. And why should I not learn the language of the Ocean? Those years in the Void changed my senses, and now I perceive things others cannot know. I have a strong desire to paint my niece Emily Kaldwin, bound to a burning pyre! I'd match the reds of the flame with her insufferable mouth. Her spoiled, sullen pout! Maybe I will begin sketches soon, or maybe I'll grow bored with the notion. Luca continues to use Karnaca as his playground. I am pleased he is unrestrained by the petty restraints of society and so-called etiquette. I am only beginning to understand the ways I've changed. But my Duke is the same as he ever was, since he was a boy. Wonderful to be so carefree. If I could, I would move on Dunwall today! But there is no better moment than the anniversary of Jessamine's death. Our approach will be masked by the other visitors from across my Empire. And there will be a certain symmetry, that historians will no doubt find most satisfying, between my sister's death and my own ascension. Location The diary can be found in Delilah's quarters in the Grand Palace during the mission The Grand Palace. Entry Two Transcript These statues. Words cannot describe how I loathe them. But it was their own fault. They approached me without the proper respect! I could see what they were thinking. It was their eyes that gave them away. So now they are stone and I am the one who looks upon them with scorn! They think I'm not as regal as Jessamine! Emily is nothing, we all know that. But they compare me to my half sister, and find me wanting. Is my manner not as refined as Jessamine's? I practiced diction right along with her! In secret anyway. Hidden in her closet. Tucked between the fabric of her suits. Clothes that should have been mine! I with Jessamine were alive, to see that now I am the one donned in silks! Silks! Have they served me well? One by one all my friends and allies have been eliminated. I rule over statues. Mute and cold. They disgust me. Nothing is how I imagined it would be. There is still hope. Even now I work on a painting that has no equal. With it I create a perfect world where they were look on me with awe! They will love me without restraint or condition! The world as it should be. Location The diary can be found next to Delilah's painting The World As It Should Be in throne room of Dunwall Tower, during the mission Death to the Empress. zh:黛利拉的日记（书籍） Category:Dishonored 2 Books